A longstanding problem in the art of shoe care has been the elimination of scuffing and other damage to the heel parts of shoes worn by a person in various circumstances but including, in particular, driving a motor vehicle. Typically, a person's right foot rests on the accelerator pedal and brake, in a conventional automobile, in such a way that the shoe heel, including the rear or heel portion of the upper part of the shoe, is subject to scuffing and other damage, such as when water and/or mud are present on the floor of the driver's compartment of the vehicle.
Accordingly, what has been needed is a shoe protection device which may be conveniently placed on the rear or heel portion of a shoe while a person wearing the shoe or shoes is driving a motor vehicle or participating in other activity which might result in damage to the heel portion, which device may be easily disposed on the shoe when needed and may also be easily removed therefrom when not needed. Moreover, such a shoe protection device should also be economical to manufacture and perhaps used as a promotional item by shoe manufacturers, product retailers or other entities which may wish to give away novelty items with brand names or other identifying indicia thereon.
It is to meet the above-mentioned desiderata and needs in the art that the present invention has been developed.